


No Matter What Dreams May Come (You're in Every One)

by honeysucklepink



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysucklepink/pseuds/honeysucklepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A speculative drabble in light of "2009" becoming the Glee series finale (since jossed by canon), based on the idea that the "2009" episode would be an AU in which Glee Club never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What Dreams May Come (You're in Every One)

"Oh my God…what?"

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat, in his darkened bedroom, for a moment not certain of where he was. Not until he reached to his right, and felt the bed until he felt a warm lump…

 _Blaine_.

Kurt shook the cobwebs from his mind, wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock.  _2:00 a.m._  He got out of bed, pulled on a robe, and shuffled to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, a saucepan of milk with nutmeg and cinnamon was warming on the stove top. Kurt stirred it so it wouldn’t scald.

"Kurt?"

He jumped at the sound of his husband’s voice, immediately blushing at his reaction. “Oh…hi. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Blaine came into the kitchen and took a seat at the island in the center. “It’s alright. Don’t suppose you made enough for two?”

Kurt looked down at the pan. “Of course,” he said, pulling two mugs from the cabinet. He poured the warmed milk into the mugs, sprinkling an extra dash of cinnamon into Blaine’s, and joined him.

"So, what has you up so late?"

Kurt still remembered the dream vividly. “Ugh, I had this ridiculous dream that I was back in high school, my sophomore year. Except this time, Mr. Schuester never took over the glee club from Mr. Ryerson.”

"So…no New Directions?"

"Nope," Kurt sighed, taking a sip from his mug. He cradled it in his hands as he continued. "No New Directions, no singing, no Finchel. No  _Finn_ , god, can you imagine?”

"Not at all." Blaine looked pensive. "Huh. So if you didn’t have glee club, then you didn’t have an excuse to come to Dalton. God, we never would have met!"

A laugh came out of Kurt. “Um, actually, by the end, we did. Just…not the best way.” He said nothing.

After a while Blaine said, “Okay, you can’t keep me in suspense like that.” Kurt cringed. “Oh god, I wasn’t an asshole was I?”

"Oh, no, it’s not that! It’s…uh, we met in the hospital."

"Oh… _oh_.”

"Yeah,  _oh_. You were there after Sadie Hawkins, and I had taken a particularly bad smack to the head when Puck tossed me in a dumpster. We were roomies.”

"So, what happened after that?"

"Well, we introduced ourselves, you apologized that you couldn’t shake my hand properly because you had your right hand in a cast, and…well, then I woke up."

"Huh," Blaine said. Then: "Wait, you said my right hand was in a cast in your dream?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Kurt…I never told you about my injuries from that. How could you…"

Blaine was interrupted by a very shrill cry over the nursery monitor.

"Great…whose turn is it?"

Another cry broke out.

"Well, it looks like both of us, Daddy," Kurt said, taking the mugs and rinsing them out. "I’ll get the bottles…"

"I’ll check the diapers, I know," Blaine said. He started heading toward the twins’ nursery.

"Hey, Blaine?" 

Blaine turned around. “Yes?”

Kurt smiled. “In every dream, I always meet you.”

Blaine winked. “Guess dreams really do come true.”


End file.
